iDon't
by the-silence-sings
Summary: AU Future Fic. Sam was always a very determined girl... And this time she refuses to be second to Carly...


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the plot… I'm just borrowing the plot :)  
>I don't think I've ever attempted a Future Fic... I mainly do AUs and poetry so this is my first try. Don't throw stuff at me if i fail, tell me what i did wrong first... ;D<br>Sooo... ENJOY ^_^

* * *

><p>Today is my day. Its spring and I wait with my best friend and her brother in the small entrance of a pretty awesome looking church, my heart pounding. The organ is playing and the sun is brightly shining - I could ask for nothing more.<p>

"It's not too late to change your mind," Spencer says.

He knows it won't happen and so do I. As I reach the aisle my mind floods with memories…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sam, would you come here?"

It's my favourite teacher, Miss Adams, calling and I'm in the third grade. She pulls me towards a girl about my age; she's wearing a frilly pink dress, her brunette hair is in pig tails and a wide smile is on her porcelain face.

"Sam, this is Carly Shay, she just transferred, could you show her around and make her feel welcome?"

I nod at Miss Adams and Carly follows me out the door. As soon as we step out some older kid runs past, blows a kiss to Carly and throws mud at me.  
>Carly points and laughs at me.<p>

That's just the way it was, Carly took my spot from the top of the class and I was placed at the very bottom. No-one had time for me if Carly was around; Carly got smiles and gold stars, and all I got were frowns and detentions.

Eventually Carly and I became friends, but she knew she had all the power, she knew that with snap of her fingers everyone would come running, and I knew secretly she loved it. I had quickly picked up that what I wanted I had to get for myself, being Carly's best friend, sister even made no difference from when I was an individual.

So it was with Shane. I saw him in the shops when we were buying birthday gifts for Carly. He was absolutely perfect, sparkling brown eyes and chestnut brown "Justin Bieber" hair (even if I was developing a secret assassination of Justin Bieber at the time…). I knew that if Carly saw him she'd want him immediately, so I didn't say a word and vowed to get him for myself.

I was determined and when I finally talked to him, I made sure no-one else knew about Shane. It went on for months and when he took me out to an all-you-can-eat buffet and asked me to be his girlfriend, there was no way in hell I was gonna turn him down.

I thought everything was going perfectly until Shane made a surprise appearance at one of our iCarly webisodes. I never knew Shane was one of Freddie's friends.

I saw Carly turn to him with a love-struck look at the same time my shocked one did, and I knew that to keep Shane as mine, I would have to fight for him. Endlessly.

In the end, Carly and I started a deal that whoever kissed Shane first would get the boy. She didn't know that I had already kissed him and he was already mine.

When Shane found out, he was furious. He broke up with me in code and walked down Carly's broken elevator shaft, landing himself in hospital.

Later, Freddie told me that when we left the hospital, Carly ran back and kissed Shane, proclaiming she won. I realised Carly had know all along, making me trash my house when he told me and I never challenged her for a boy again. I remained quietly in her shadow, watched her successes and kept to myself. But as I said, I am very determined.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The rustle of my dress brings me back to the present. It is a little tighter than I ordered, but that's why today is such a happy day. Soon I'll have my own little boy and I'll love him more than anything in the world, and there's nothing Carly can do about it.

As we reach the alter, Carly hands me her bouquet and I step back as she takes her place beside her husband-to-be.

"If anybody knows the reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…" The vicar says.

Freddie glances nervously at me past his lovely bride, but I say nothing, for now.

"Carlotta Shay, do you take this man to be your loving husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The vicar continues.

"I do." Carly smiles at Freddie and I stifle a smirk as I silently tap my converse-clad foot on the carpeted floor, below my sickly, sweet candy-floss pink dress.

"And do you, Fredward Karl Benson take this woman to be your loving wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The vicar turns to Fredward this time.

"I. I…" Freddie glances at my face, as I bite my lip, and then he looks at my stomach. When he closes his eyes and opens them again he smiles at me.

I imagine Carly will feel like falling down a broken elevator shaft or throwing everything she can find in her house, out the window when I tell her who the father of my baby is. But never mind. I know she'll live.

"I don't."

* * *

><p>Review please; I love constructive criticism as it helps me become better at my writing; Because honestly, I suck... *.*<p> 


End file.
